The Cycle
by thatguyyousaw
Summary: The school must always have someone to usher the dead on to pass over. However, sometimes there's a mistake. When a system is overloaded with errors, sometimes the more basic functions fail. Such as erasing memories. And when those people die again, that's when the issues truly occur, especially in a purgatory already shaky due to repeating histories.


**Lonely Contemplations**

_Perhaps Naoi was right when he said that this world chose it's god. _Yuzuru sat at his desk, contemplating what his future held. He had long since stopped the tears, the screaming, the begging with god. But now, there was only sadness, and bitterness. He never stopped replaying those last few moments in his head. In a way, he wanted to move on. To stop having to deal with the pain. But he knew he couldn't, for he was more afraid of simply losing the memories. He chuckled bitterly as a thought passed him.

_What is she doing right now? _He thought of what she would have been reincarnated as, or if she simply went to heaven. Or perhaps, it was all a lie. Perhaps their idea of simply "disappearing" was truer than they thought. He thought he would never know. Perhaps he was the only one still...existing.

Movement from the window caught his attention, and he stared out at the students walking around. The NPCs, as the SSS had once called them, had returned a while ago. He had learned a long time ago what differentiated an NPC from a human. Mostly, whether they acknowledged what this world truly was.

One thing he had decided upon however, was that this world always needed...an _angel._ It still hurt him to think of her. But he would not cry, only hope that she was happy. And perhaps, one day, see her again. But, indeed, this purgatory always needed a watcher. Someone to prevent anything like the SSS from forming again. As fun as their group was, it spread so much false info of passing on, that if something like that were to happen again, only without someone to stop it...

Yes, this world needed an angel.

He stared out the window at the students running around the campus. He could already begin to see the humans, could see the students that looked confused. He figured he would eventually need to teach them. He was beginning to see the problem..._she_, had. He knew he could never befriend any of them. The pain when they passed on...he wouldn't be able to take it. But that was all ahead of him. For now, he was content to watch, and wait, as the school's president.

His biggest issue would be how to deal with the next SSS. While he would love to simply talk it out with them, he knew it wouldn't work for all of them. There was a good possibility they'd call him a liar. That they'd simply continue fighting. After all the SSS only stopped fighting with..._her_...after a plan had worked, and she was confirmed to be normal. Furthermore, when it did come down to fighting, he was screwed.

While he could handle a weapon fairly well, he had no AngelPlayer to aid him, no guard skills. A shot to his legs would end any true fight, and from then, it would be a matter of simply capturing him...

He grew bitter at the thought. Why did she have to leave? Did she not feel as he did towards her? Why did she want to simply forget? He couldn't do this without her. Without her love, her support, her strength...

This feeling was one he hated, but had been festering in him for some time. He still loved her, but was angry at her decision. Yes, it was selfish to want her to stay through this torment even longer, but was it not even more so to leave him here, knowing he would stay? Alone? The bitterness filled him again, and he sighed. He hated himself. He hated that he had to die. He hated everything right then.

However, bitter as he was, he still needed a plan. But that could wait. It would be a long time before force was needed to get the truth out. As much as he hated harming the students, he knew they'd be in more danger if more lies were spread of the nature of passing on. He sighed once more, closed the curtain, and sat at his desk. As the president, he had complete control over the school. The NPCs never gave him any troubles, so long as he wasn't too...odd. This world was his playground, but he would ensure it stayed as a fair rest stop for those with regrets, before passing on.

Even so, he still planned on finding out what this place truly was. If there was a god, why this truly existed, and most importantly, how he could escape when he had no regrets to begin with. He looked to the picture of his old friends, and nodded. Yes, he would find out the truth of this place. He would find out everything he could. And when he finally knew all he could, and was satisfied, he would choose a successor, and pass on.

He rose, and began to move towards the door. There was so much to do, so many plans, so many questions. But beyond it all, he needed to keep his true mission in mind : to help people pass on. The trees outside rustled in the wind, and he heard laughter. He smiled as he finally reached the door. Yes, he would indeed do all he could for this place.

o_0_o

He walked into the classroom noisily, taking a look around before going directly to the blonde boy he had heard was causing trouble. Walking up to him, he looked down at his frightened face. Naoi might have shot him. _She_ might have asked him to stop quietly. But he had his own plans.

Grabbing his shirt collar, he lifted the boy up up, yelling at him. He needed to get across the message of why he was here. He needed to get across the message as to why they were here. And that he wasn't the enemy. When the boy yelled back, he couldn't help but smile.

Sitting in the student council room, he glanced at the flowers. They were..._her_...favorites. His heart ached. Though he could no longer tell if it was bitterness, or sadness. When he looked away, he was painfully aware that he was alone. No Yuri, no Naoi, none of his friends were here.

And she left him, knowing this would happen. He couldn't help but feel angry, and had the urge to strike at the flowers. But he stayed his hand, he would regret doing something like that later. While there were things to do, he was yet again content to sit, and wait. After all he had all the time, and power, in this world.

Perhaps Naoi wasn't all that crazy after all.

**A/N : Sorry if this chapter was a bit short. It's truly just setting up things in the school. I have a lot of ideas going through my head atm, and I'll likely rewrite this sometime in the future.**


End file.
